


Disco Man

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Disco, Gen, Halloween Comment Fic, club, disco ball, shifting, supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: I may be a monster, but all I want to do is dance.





	Disco Man

**Author's Note:**

> Picked the supernatural creature before 13.4 aired. And thought I would try from the monster's point of view.

Strolling the darkened road, a tan building was lit up with lights. The name of the place was the Claddagh Pub, but what caught his eye was the sidewalk sign that said Disco Night. He met a teenager at dinner and knew without a doubt he would turn into the teenager. Once he was in his body and read the kids memories, the teen had a secret passion for disco dancing. He picked up his pace and entered the club. He scanned the open room and headed for the dance floor. He listened to the beat under the disco ball.


End file.
